


Soft Evening: Luna and Ginny

by pygmy_puffy



Series: Soft Moments [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Sunsets, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Luna and Ginny enjoy a glass of wine at home.





	Soft Evening: Luna and Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Oh, to have found someone to not get dressed up with and not go out with. Ginny and Luna cherished their friends, but together-alone time was also an important part of their week.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://www.pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com) and also on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pygmy_puffy) \+ I've been getting up the courage to ask for a while now: if you have a few extra coins you want to donate to me, here is my [ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/pygmypuffy). I'm always so grateful for your gifts.


End file.
